


Rich Bitch - Changkyun Smut

by smoshyphantrash



Series: Monsta X Imagines [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Bullying, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Mentioned Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Poor Life Choices, Rough Sex, Smut, poor changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoshyphantrash/pseuds/smoshyphantrash
Summary: Y/N's parents hate Changkyun for his past and his social status. Changkyun has had enough and teaches Y/N a lesson about taking him with her to her parents' house.





	Rich Bitch - Changkyun Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Implied Prostitution, homelessness, drug use.

My parents didn't like me and my boyfriend together. Why? I made more money than him. He came from almost nothing and when we started dating, it obviously boosted his social status. I was a model and he was a barista. That's quite an upgrade to his life, if you ask me. My parents hated it. They thought I was cheapening my self worth by being with him. I never thought that about him, but I had to bluff it in front if my parents. I couldn't tell them how wrong they were. My parents were never wrong.

"I don't want to go to dinner with your parents," Changkyun said, sitting on our couch.

I groaned in frustration. "It's an hour and a half." I folded my arms, prepared to leave him to go eat.

Changkyun scoffed. "An hour an a half in which they treat me like shit and you don't do shit to stop it." He got up, rushing to our front table. "You fucking owe me one, Y/N, I hate being in the same room with those entitled privileged motherfucking cu-"

I cut him off. "Watch yourself, boy," I said sternly. "Don't care how much you hate them, you don't get to insult them like that." I began to leave the house, ready to go.

"But they can call me worthless, constantly mention my past and cross every humane boundary there lies in front of me and they can't get stopped?" I felt bad, but I had nothing to say. "Cat got your fucking tongue?" With that, he closed the front door and locked it, following me to the car.

It was a silent ride to my parents' house. The moment we got there, they were automatically disapproving. "Why aren't you driving your Lamborghini?" My mother asked. "You let him ride in it? Let alone drive it? Does he even have his license."

I sighed, nodding. "I don't trust his car, I'm not gonna let him drive it." His car was a fucked up Pontiac Grand Prix. It rarely ever worked.

"This is why you date within your league, my love... How are you?" My father hugged me tightly. I hugged him back and let go quickly. "Come in," he smiled. Changkyun got of of the car and my father sighed. "You too, I guess." 

All throughout dinner, my parents shaded the fuck out of Changkyun and I felt so bad. "You know, love. Hyunwoo is a lovely suitor for you. He's Mrs. Son's kid. You know, Son Transit Incorporated's female CEO? He's her son. He's educated, rich, good looking, clean record..." My mother smiled at me with bright eyes. "I think you'd get along with him and stop playing house with the servant." My mouth dropped as I looked toward Changkyun.

He stood up, smiling softly. "Lovely time seeing you, Mr. and Mrs. L/N, have a good night." Changkyun stormed out of the house and I sighed, rushing after him. "Get in the back seat," he demanded me.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What the fuck, why?"

"I'm the fucking servant, aren't I?" He asked, obviously hurt. 

It was once again another quiet ride. This time, more heavy than anything. When he pulled up, he slammed the car door hard and rushed up to the house. I followed after him, feeling so shitty. "Changkyun!" I yelled, coming inside.

Changkyun was pacing back and forth. "I get it, okay?" He sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I'm not rich, I dropped out of high school, my family abandoned me, I slept on the streets, slept with men for a place to stay. I stole necessities, I sold drugs. I'm not the best looking. I get it..." Changkyun stood by the door. "I am no Prince fucking Charming. But I am a fucking human, damn it. And I don't fucking deserve being talked down to and about by a bitch who had shit handed down to her because she married into money. She hates me because she sees herself. I'm not her. I don't deserve that, Y/N." I didn't have much to say.

"I know you don't..." I mumbled, looking down.

Immediately after I stopped talking, Changkyun rushed me, kissing me roughly. "I don't deserve to be treated like shit. And you're gonna fucking learn." Changkyun took off his shirt, walking me into the wall. "That when we're with your parents, you don't turn into the rich bitch they want you to be." I felt so trapped and intimidated. But I wanted it. Bad.

I exhaled sharply, "Teach me..." Changkyun smirked, running his hands up my sides. 

"You need to be taught," He mumbled, kissing down my neck. "You're a fucking rich bitch... You treat me like shit when we're with your parents. That's about to fucking end." Changkyun grabbed my chin, tilting my face toward him. "Do you understand me?" I nodded to the best of my abilities. 

I squealed as Changkyun picked me up, taking me upstairs. I wrapped my legs around his waist, bracing myself. He pinned me against the wall and unbuttoned my shorts. "Oh fuck," I whimpered, nervously awaiting what he was going to do to me.

Changkyun let my shorts drop after moving my legs open a bit more. "You realize it really hurts to be around your parents? Besides them trashing me, they take away the girl I know and love and want." He brought a hand to my wetness and pushed softly. "I gotta bring her back, don't I?" I nodded, biting my lip and arching my back slightly. "Huh? I don't hear you." His hand slipped under my panties.

"Yes, baby," I whined. "Oh God, baby, you gotta bring me back." I've never seen this side of him ever and I was loving it.

He slipped a finger into me, causing me to lift myself off of the wall. I threw my arms around him for balance. "Damn, I've barely even touched you." Changkyun laughed as he carried me to our room. He laid me down on the bed and hovered over me, kissing me all over. He lifted my shirt off to get more coverage. Changkyun unbuckled his pants, taking the belt out before letting them drop. "Come here," he mumbled, pulling me up. He laid down, sitting me on top of him.

I held my underwear off the side but Changkyun wasn't satisfied with that. He ripped them off letting them fall off and sliding in. "Oh my God," I gasped, taken by surprise.

Changkyun didn't go slow at all. I moaned out, gripping his hips behind me for stability. His left hand reached up to grab my neck and his right arm hooked onto me around my waist, pulling me into his chest. "Are you gonna treat me like shit in front of your parents again?" Unable to talk, I shook my head. "Are you gonna stop acting like the rich bitch they want?" I nodded. "Good," he let go of my neck for a while so I couldn't breathe. I moaned out, digging my nails into his hips. 

"Please, don't stop," I rolled my hips a bit. "I'm gonna cum, Changkyun."

Changkyun laughed. "Should I let you?" He sped up, smacking his hips into mine. "I don't know if I should." Before I could plead my case, he tightened his grasp around my neck again. His hand reached down, rubbing on my clit roughly. He quickly stopped rubbing me and got me to reach my high. I hit on his hip so he could let me breathe again. I was getting lightheaded with the sensory overload. I wanted to screamed his name as I came, but I couldn't. My convulsions pulled him to his high. "Fuck, Y/N," he growled, holding me in place.

As we came down from our highs, Changkyun pulled me into his arms. "I'm sorry, baby," I sighed, drawing patterns into his chest with my finger.

"I understand you. But please," He kissed me under my ear. "Don't make me go over there anytime soon."

I smiled softly. "Never again," I cuddled up to Changkyun, falling asleep almost immediately.


End file.
